


brotherly Tripp and Paxton one shots

by bevin



Category: The Hunters (2013)
Genre: Abduction, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Apologies, Arguing, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comforting, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Angst, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by a Movie, Kidnapping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neglect, Nightmares, Paxton flynn - Freeform, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Bonding, The hunters ( 2013 ), The hunters - Freeform, Tripp - Freeform, Tripp flynn - Freeform, bound and gagged, bound and helpless, bullied, inspired by Ruelle - Bad dream, oneshots, paxton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: Oneshots from the hunters (consists of brotherly Paxton and Tripp).





	1. Don't leave me

‘’ I’m leaving.’’

 

Leaving,

 

Leaving ,

 

Leaving ,

The word resounded in his head with a sickening sensation .

  
  


  It was said so brief and had a sense of finalization . Paxton blinked his long eyelashes shielding his eyelids as if they were saving him from facing reality .  Looking at his brother Tripp he stood up from the sofa towering over Tripp by an inch or so .

‘’ W-what do you mean you're leaving ?’’

Tripp gazed up at Paxton his gaze weary , sad , hurt , and understanding .

‘’ I mean I am leaving Pax .’’ 

Oh god please don't leave Tripp you can’t …..just leave .

‘’ Tripp you can’t just leave ! You can’t leave and I won’t allow it !’’ 

   It was rare for Paxton to play the part of an older brother but when he did he was always overprotective and it really ticked Tripp off . The fact that his brother thought he could just walk in and out of his life was absolutely aggravating . Sometimes Paxton would leave for months on end exploring the world and when he came back he would expect everything to be normal again .

But Paxton never knew that single time he left Tripp would break more and more until he was only a mere shell of what he once was . 

‘’ I don’t think you understand Paxton ! You don’t get to prevent me from leaving because it’s so….so HYPOCRITICAL of you because you do this each and EVERY TIME ! No matter how much I try to stop you it never works because you don’t care you don’t give a damn about me, do you ?! No, because if you did you wouldn't leave your ‘’ dear little brother ‘’ every time you find something better or more interesting .’’ By the end, the sixteen-year-old was a mess with tears streaming down his rosy cheeks .’’ But that’s just it Paxton you ….don’t care nor have you ever because in your eyes I'm just some burden .’’by the end he had gone so quiet that Paxton had to strain himself just to hear what he had said .

 Paxton couldn't believe what he had just heard he had never noticed that he had put Tripp through such agony . Sure he knew he had been gone a lot but he never noticed it affected Tripp this much . And oh god had he really reduced his own little brother into feeling this way ? How could Tripp ever feel this way ? And how long had he felt this way ?

Paxton you …. don’t care nor have you ever ,

I’m just some burden 

You don’t give a damn about me, do you ?

 Had he really neglected Tripp so much that he felt this way ? He knew the answer and so with a single tear streaming down his cheek Paxton pulled Tripp into a hug as Tripp's protests died down he finally rested his head in the crook of Paxton's neck . After a few moments of sniffles and silence, Paxton finally spoke .

‘’I-...I’m so sorry Tripp .’’

  
  


Tripp did nothing but nod acknowledging he had heard what his brother had said . 

He could worry about this later but for now, he was just content  .

  
  
  



	2. Falling off the deep end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tripp has a bad dream and Paxton comforts him .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Ruelle - Bad Dream

Falling off the deep end 

He was falling into a dark abyss a world that was beyond his control . The more he fell the more helpless he became the ground was coming closer as the high wind speeds increased until it felt as if millions of knives were digging into his skin . 

He was free falling he knew he was going to fall to his death and he rather not try to fight the inevitable .Clutching his eyes shut he braced himself for the bone crushing impact that was soon to come .

Seconds past and he still hadn't felt the crushing impact so the teen slowly opened his honeydew green eyes . He was shocked and relieved to see he was no longer falling instead he was in his older brother Paxton’s room.

‘’ P-Paxton?’’ 

‘’ What do you want twerp ?’’ Paxton asked his voice harsh and cold Tripp shuddered in shock sure they had their fair share of fights and such in fact Paxton frequently showed his distaste of being his brother but it had never been this bad .

‘’ Umm n-nothing ‘’ The younger of the two stuttered but the elder merely chuckled hauntingly as he approached Tripp .

‘’ Do you want to know what I hate about you most my dear brother ?’’Paxton continued on leaving no time for Tripp to reply. ‘’ I hate your annoyingness , your helplessness , your voice , but most of all I hate you! You are so stupid , worthless , and useless it makes me wish you would JUST DIE !’’ 

Tears were streaming down Tripp’s face and he faintly recalled screaming Paxton’s name as his brother pushed him back into the abyss , into the void , into the nothingness .

‘’ TRIPP !’’ 

What was that noise ? It sounded so familiar .

‘’ TRIPP !’’ 

There it was again only this time it was louder and much more desperate sounding .

‘’ TRIPP ! Please wake up it’s only a bad dream . ‘’

My eyes instantly snapped open and my eyes met the worried ones of Paxton . I didn’t think I just launched myself at Paxton he rubbed soothing motions along my back as I cried into the crook of his neck .

‘’ It’s ok Tripp you're fine it’s just me I’m here ‘’ He whispered comfortingly .

After I had finally calmed down and my sobs died down to light sniffles Paxton finally spoke .

‘’ Mind telling me what all of that was about Tripp ?’’ He asked sternly my body went cold and I froze .

‘’ Actually I do mind and it’s fine ….it was nothing .’’

‘’ I don’t think waking up in the middle of the night screaming my name is nothing Tripp. ‘’ He remarked sarcastically .

‘’ Fine do you really wanna know ?’’ Paxton nodded his head eagerly .

‘’Ok fine I was falling into an endless void of darkness and as I neared the ground I was sure I was going to die but I ended up in your room somehow . I tried talking to you yet something wasn't right anyway you …..you said you hated me and that I was annoying, helpless , stupid , worthless and useless . B-but before I woke y-....you wished I would die .’’ 

The room was silent and Paxton's eyes were wide and regretful . 

‘’ T-Tripp please tell m-me you don’t believe any of that .’’ 

When I didn't answer he just looked at me sadly .

‘’ Look Tripp although I may not show it I love you, little brother . I might cause a lot of fights but that’s only because that’s what brothers do . I suck at feelings but I just want to let you know that none of that is true Tripp . If something were to ever happen to you I could never live with myself . ‘’

  
‘’ Thanks Pax and I love you too. ‘’


	3. I'm no good without you part 1

 

Tripp’s

         Pov

 

‘’ Why the hell are you so annoying ?!’’Paxton yelled at me .

 

  I stared in shock sure Paxton yelled a lot but it was rarely ever towards me and if it was it was because of my carelessness . That wasn't what had  frightened me though sure Paxton yelled a lot it was in his brash manner but he had never seemed so serious and livid . 

 

  Honestly, it frightened me I had seen what Paxton was capable of just ask the hundreds of  henchmen he had rendered unconscious .

 

I flinched at the thought before finally speaking I wasn't about to let him walk all over me just as he had done years ago  . 

 

 ‘’ Why am I so annoying ?! Are you seriously asking me that ? Well, maybe it’s the fact that my own brother abandoned me for years straight ! Years Paxton YEARS!!! And what for oh yeah to go traveling around the world as  some solo mission . Oh yeah, might I add the fact that you never asked me for my opinion on the matter ? One day we made a promise that we would always be there for each other and the next you were ….. just gone . Sure I may be annoying but at least I didn’t leave my own brother alone in his time of need !’’ 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                   I knew my eyes were clouded with tears and that I was breaking by causing myself to relive the pain . But I could care less at this moment . Paxton stared at me in shock and regret but it only lasted about a second before it was concealed by anger . 

 

 ‘’ And who’s fault was that Tripp ? Do you really think it was my first option to leave my home ? No, of course, it wasn't but you were just so stupidly annoying and overbearing ! ‘’ I gave a gasp of hurt as more tears welled up but that only seemed to fuel his anger. ‘’ That’s right I left because of you and only you ! I couldn't deal with you so I left just as everyone else has .’’ 

 

   The tears were unstoppable as they came down like waterfalls because everything he sad was completely and utterly true . It seemed like Paxton had just realized what he said because his eyes widened and he extended an arm out as if he were about to touch me . He was too late though because I was already running outside of our house and into the chilly night air . 

 

‘’ T-Tripp….I - I’m so sorry .’’

  
  



End file.
